


Purple Eyes

by saturatedParadoxes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, FTM Dave, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Humanstuck, MTF Eridan, Multi Chapter, New Orleans au, Trans Dave, Trans Eridan, transphobia ment//
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave met her in the local gay bar. That night was a blinding blur, but now Dave has someone.<br/>Eridan is shocked that Dave accepts her. But at least he's still here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Mornings

What... happened?

Dave sat up, his mouth tasted god awful. He groaned and rubbed his eyes "Blugh... what the-"

"Oh! Goodmorning!"

"What the freaking sh-" Dave snapped around.

Oh yeah.

Eridan stood, holding two plates. That's right. A girl took him home. Dave smiled "Good morning, uh..." he looked Eridan's face over, trying to match it to a name. "... Eridan." she said with a roll of the eye. "Eridan! Sorry, uh... I was really drunk." Eridan gave a smile "I get it. Dave, right?"

"Yeah... Yeah buddy." Dave smiled and nodded.

"And you might w-wanna shower. I'm not lettin you eat w-without one."

"... Eat?"

"Yeah." Eridan's face lit up red "Or w-wanna eat at your house?" Dave shook his head "Thanks. It smells amazing."

\---

Dave pieced together blurry memories to figure out who Eridan is. She draws out Ws and Vs. She's an extraordinary cook. She's transgender, and she's kind of a butt. 

Dave moaned as he took the first bite "What IS this?!" Eridan laughed in response "Scrambled eggs, Dave." Eridan rolled her eyes and chuckled "Gog, you act like you'v-ve never ate." Dave gave a goofy grin "Not like my Bro is a good cook!"

Eridan's face twisted into horror "... 'Bro'? Oh my Gog, how-w old are you?!"

"Nineteen."

"W-wait, you w-were drunk last night." Dave gave a cocky grin "Mhm. So were you."

"I'm tw-wenty-tw-wo!" Eridan growled, Dave raised his brows "Really??"

"Yes!"

"Jeez, Bro's gonna be furious then. He said no one older than me."

"He lets you go off w-with people?"

"He's not exactly adapt to the whole 'caring' business."

"That's aw-wful..." Eridan looked down "My dad w-wasn't exactly around a w-whole lot. So I kinda understand..."

"Pfft. Who'd wanna be away from such a delightful girl?" 

Eridan blushed, her smile lit up. "You're SUCH a flatterer, Strider." Dave smirked "I guess. Anyways, if your Dad wasn't around, did your mom take care of you?"

"Nah. Nev-ver knew-w her. My big brother raised me."

Dave smiled "What's he like?"

"Cronus is the sw-weetest guy I know-w. He liv-ves around here," Eridan trailed off and she blushed "If you ev-ver w-wanna meet him. He's got a husband now named Kankri. Kan is nice."

Dave nodded "Did your Dad know you two were... y'know."

"He didn't care enough to hate us for it. He's... He's tryin to be there now, though, so that's nice... Are you out to your Bro?"

Dave laughed "No! He just thinks I'm a lesbian." Eridan nodded "... Ah..."

"Yep."

"So are you nervous? ... About tellin him...?"

"I'm not telling him until I've had bottom surgery. I know he doesn't approve of it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

A long silence settled over the two of them. Dave scraped the last bit of grits into his mouth, and realized Eridan looked nervous.

"Wanna hang out today?"

Eridan's face lit up "I'm supposed to be goin to the Aquarium w-with Cro and Kan, w-wanna come?"

"You mean Audibon, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah! Sounds like fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dave looked up at the fake whaleshark above, humming a soft tune. Eridan looked... Nervous. "You okay, Eridan?"

Eridan shrugged "Fine, I guess. I, uh... Nothin. It's not worth worryin ov-ver." she smiled at him and stood "They're here!"

Dave spotted three people, one was assumebly Cronus, similarly built to Eridan, just a bit shorter. Between the two others, it was a wild guess who was Kankri. One was taller than Cronus, in a bright red turtleneck, the other short and squat, very chubby. He had a face similar to the taller, except for having a bigger nose and an angrier disposition (the taller looked very gentle).

"Cro! Kan!" Eridan smiled wide "You must be Karkat! This is Dave!" Eridan motioned to Dave.

The Shorter-Eridan-looking-one smiled wide "Hiya, Daw-ve. I'm Cronus. Nice to meet ya!" The tallest of the three smiled "I'm Kankri, it's nice to meet you!"

The shortest glared up "Karkat." Kankri shot Karkat a look "Karkat, please be nice." 

"I am. It's oh so nice to meet you, Dave." he said sarcastically, and turned his nose up and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, Karkat is a very angry person."

"Nah it's cool." Dave looked to Karkat "It's soooo nice to meet you." Dave said with greater sarcasm. Cronus chuckled "You caught yourself a cute one!"

"What?" Dave lifted his head, did Cronus just call him... Cute? "Oh my Gog he's blushin. Eri, where did you FIND him??"

"That gay club." 

"Y'know, Dave, I met Kan there, lots of people call it the Soul Mate Hub." Cronus winked "Anyv-way!" 

"Oh my God. Cronus."

"V-what?"

Dave looked away, his face was bright red. Eridan rolled her eyes and smiled "Cro, don't mess w-with him too much. W-we just met last night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Let's get on."

\---

Eridan and Cronus walked close together, they stopped at the seahorses and started to talk.

"Hey! Is there a new-w one?"

"I think so, he's so handsome."

"Kan, does he look new?"

"That looks like a she."

Dave smiled. Karkat looked over to Dave and grumbled "They're so weird about seahorses. I mean, seriously, you should have seen them when they found out that they were gonna have babies."

Dave looked over and raised a brow, and Karkat was actually smiling "They started suggesting names. It was pretty, uh..." Dave nodded and smiled "Nice."

Eridan motioned for them to come over "Is this a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know."

Karkat looked close "That's a girl." 

Eridan nodded, she eyed the seahorse and smiled.

"Should w-we go to the birds now-w?"


End file.
